


Bonded

by BBJ_3



Category: Cobra Kai, Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Johnny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Daniel, PWP, fluff and sarcasm, these dorks absolutely love each other, this went weirdly domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 11:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBJ_3/pseuds/BBJ_3
Summary: This was ridiculous. They were in their fifties. They each had kids already. Sure, neither had bonded before - but that didn't make Daniel's relationship with his beta wife any less special. It was less special because she wasn't Johnny. Just like every relationship Johnny had blew up because no omega, no beta, nobody was Daniel.





	Bonded

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write an ABO kink with mpreg, but they just went domestic on me. Freaking LawRusso - domestic wonders.
> 
> EDIT: You guys have talked me into it. I have a tumblr now - JBrendolBlack - look me up (^_^)

This was ridiculous. They were in their fifties. They each had kids already. Sure, neither had bonded before - but that didn't make Daniel's relationship with his beta wife any less special. It was less special because she wasn't Johnny. Just like every relationship Johnny had blew up because no omega, no beta, nobody was Daniel. 

Mating - that sporadic heat. Daniel hadn't believed he was young enough to have heats. He'd suppressed them since he was a teen. Heck, he'd had only a handful since being diagnosed, and after marrying a beta, he'd assumed he didn't need that end of his reproductive system. After Cobra Kai's return, the divorce, getting together - the sex, which was amazing - the emotions, varying feelings but still generally positive - moving in together, and Johnny's so-called 'over the top' proposal, Daniel had elected to go all natural.

"We have sex frequently. You're all over me even if you're not up my ass. Hormones being what they are, odds are good I'll get enough of a micro-heat to bond even at my age. Worst case, I grab a booster and we don't get those sad looks any time somebody asks us why we're not mated at our ages," Daniel had said. 

It had made sense. No heats and long time suppression didn't make a fertile heat likely, but a micro-heat could. They were both in their fifties. Marriage certificate signed; Sam and Robby were back at college. Daniel had been off for three months with no luck. Then, as Johnny played basketball with Anthony, Daniel had come out. His cheeks glowed red, and he kept downwind. Immediately, the hairs on the back of Johnny's neck stood on end. 

A rushed explanation - a confused Anthony - an amused Amanda, and the semi-newly weds were alone. 

"What the hell is taking you so long?" Daniel snapped as he threw Johnny onto the bed. With his jacket half-on and his pants around his thighs, Johnny was sure he was a sight, but compared to trail of slick glistening between Daniel's cheeks and the fogged look of lust in his eyes, Johnny wasn't concerned with appearances. He didn't have the chance anyways. Will his shirt still on and most of Johnny still clothed, Daniel straddled his alpha and dropped down, impaling himself on Johnny's cock. "Too slow, Lawrence."

Johnny groaned; his hands trailed up Daniel's sides. "Doesn't feel like a micro-heat, LaRusso."

"Shut up," the omega moaned, bouncing on the cock, chasing his orgasm wantonly. 

Letting Daniel use him, Johnny chucked his own jacket aside. When he tugged his shirt over his head, Daniel shifted, pinning Johnny's arms above his head in the tangles of fabric. "Really?" Johnny snickered. "What am I? A fucking dildo to you?"

"A pretty dildo," Daniel promised with a smirk.

Sneering, Johnny toed off his socks. "Guess that's why I've got my pants 'round my ankles, and you're still in my shirt."

"Your shirt?" Daniel snarked before a blush spread across his cheeks as he glanced down. "Fuck, it is your shirt."

"Cobra Kai," Johnny chuckled. "Looks good on you."

With a snort, Daniel tossed the shirt aside, letting Johnny do the same; however, that seemed the only minute reprieve he could offer before he was once more riding Johnny. Throwing his head back, Daniel moaned. He glowed like a bronzed statue. Pride swelling in the blond. This beautiful man was his. Toeing off his socks, Johnny lifted Daniel - despite the other man's protests - rolling them and sliding right back into the tight heat of Daniel's body. Like teenagers, they raced until Johnny's knot swelled, catching inside Daniel, and with a groan, they both bit down on each other's bonding glands. Hormones flooded them. Rolling so Daniel could collapse on top of him, Johnny gasped for breath. Every inch of him buzzed with energy, yet he ached with exhaustion.

"You still have your pants on," Daniel mumbled into his neck.

Johnny sighed. "Yeah."

"Probably should take them off after we've unknotted."

"You sure," Johnny asked, smirking. "I'd hate to ruin your alpha escort fantasy."

Daniel scoffed. His hot breath fanned across Johnny's neck. "This isn't a micro-heat."

"Probably not."

"Shit."

"We didn't use protection."

Daniel pushed up, causing them both to groan as the shift caused Johnny to come and his knot to press just right. "We talked about it. A baby."

"Yeah, but...that was..." Johnny gestured vaguely. "This is real. You're gonna probably be pregnant after this."

"Very pregnant."

Johnny's brows furrowed. "What?"

"Heats this late in an omega's fertile period...who knows how many eggs I'm spitting out. Doc warned my body might put pretty much all its held stock into this. Remember the nothing or multiples talk?" Daniel reminded him lightly, but there was a strange look in his eyes which caught Johnny off guard. A flush spread across Daniel's tanned skin, and his pupil's dilated - though that could be the heat. However, his lips remained pressed into a thin line. 

"I'm all in, LaRusso. You and me - end of the line shit."

"Even when I'm a waddling hormonal mess screaming for food I can't have and crying about how out of shape I've gotten?"

Snorting, Johnny tangled his hands into Daniel's hair and pulled him down to kiss him. Pulling away, the blond smirked. "You already do that, and I'm still here."

Now, four months later, Johnny couldn't help but smile as Daniel stormed around their bedroom. Triplets - the alpha in him preened. He'd gotten one chance, and he'd done it. Though, the thought that this might be the only time he got to see Daniel like this made Johnny all the more frustrated at his younger self. They had ended up together, and he wouldn't give up Robby, Sam, and Anthony for anything - yet the idea of having what so many other Alpha/Omega pairs had saddened him a bit. Daniel looked good pregnant. He was more horny than sick, tired, or cranky. Really, cranky only seemed to come when Johnny didn't get his dick out fast enough. They'd gotten lucky. Entering the second trimester, things ought to have just kept getting better, but with triplets, cranky and tired were bound to show eventually, and for all the Daniel liked attention, he wasn't a fan of the questions that came recently.

"She's right!" Daniel exclaimed gesturing at his gravid stomach. "I look ready to burst. I'm only four months in - it's going to get worse. Dr. Andrews says I'll likely be on bed rest by my third trimester between my age, the size of the triplets, and..." his shoulders sank. "My chest hurts. I couldn't see my dick without cricking my back this morning. I mean, I can still reach it, but soon, I won't be able to - and I swear it's shrunk - don't you fucking say anything - I know that can happen with pregnancy and going off suppressants - but I sired two kids of my own, and Amanda liked it -"

"I like your cock too," Johnny commented. 

"Shut up! It's your fault I'm leaking all the time, and your stupid dick isn't cutting it!"

"Hey now!"

Daniel glared - a strangely arousing sight with his widening hips and the new roundness to him. "If I can keep these kids in here for the full five, I'm going to have to push out three ten pound babies. Do you understand that? Even if they come early - which they probably will because - triplets - but they're already big and your dick isn't the size of a ten pound baby's head."

"I'd be worried if it was."

"Going to have to push three bowling balls out of me, and yet - I can't stop thinking about getting fisted right now."

Johnny sat up, smirking. "Daniel, you don't have to talk me into that."

"If you touch me, I will break your hand."

Laying back down, Johnny sighed. "Well, we had a good four months."

The bed shifted as Daniel climbed on, demanding, "Take your boxer's off."

"Thought I wasn't supposed to touch you."

Daniel paused, straddling Johnny. "It's you or I quick order a knotting Sybian. Choose wisely."

Shoving down and kicking off his boxers, Johnny ran his hands up Daniel's sides. "If we got a Sybian, you'd break it from overuse in a week."

 


End file.
